Psionic Scientists
About Us The Psionic Scientists are a group that will be run by me (ML88) with help from my other headmasters (stormmer and SeekingForTruth), and we are researching more into Psionics. We do not fight but we are going to anable people to learn in all of the different types of Psionics tha t exsist, including the possiblity of creating some new ones (skill permitting of course). We fight for no side and all we do is wish to educate ourselves in the ways of Psionics. Chain of command: Recrutement: The Requierments: *An want to learn more about Psionic arts *Any skill level *Dedication *Loyalty (to make sure you won't quit after 5 minutes) Any spot that is currently empty can be filled, we are looking for a couple of Division Masters to lead the Group Masters and then for them to lead Apprentices. If you want to join and become a Psionic Scientist, apply on ML88's message board and tell him what skills you have in your comment, He may eventually need a demonstration of your skills. Divisions: *Kinesis Division: For all of those people who are studing in the different Kenesis (ie. Hydro, Pyro, Chrono, Electro, Umbra ect.) *ESP Division: For those people who aare studiing in the ESP skills (ie. Clairvoyance, Clairaudience, Empathy, Apathy ect.) NEW SYSTEM Our two second tier headmasters (stormmer and SeekingForTruth) will be each incharge of one of the divisions. Headmaster Stormmer is in charge of the ESP Division and Headmaster SeekingForTruth is in charge of the Kinesis Division. There will be one leader for each of those divisions and that person will need to show skill that surpasses that of the Group Masters. The groups (and there are ) are: Group Elemental: For those training in all of the elemental Kenesis and Umbrakenisis Group Non-Elemental: For those not studying in the elemental Kenetics Group Clairvoyant: For those training in Clairvoyance, Clairaudience, Clairsentience and Claircognizance Group Empaths: For thoses training in Empathy and Apathy Group Energy: For people training in energy maniplulation, psi balls and all of the like. There will be one leader per group (who is essentially the instructer of the group), the group will conssist of Apprentices. In order to be an instrucer you must be able to explain how to make the ability happen (non-born ability). There will be up to 5 apprentices per group: Current Members and their positions (If your name is Incorrectly Spelled then please allert either ML88, Torquil or Telekinesis01) These are the Current members: ML88- Headmaster Stormmer - Headmaster in charge of the ESP Division SeekingForTruth - Headmaster in charge of the Kinesis Division vvbb18 - Division Leader (ESP) All one - Division Leader (Kinetics) Telekinesis01- Chief Inspector (Apprentice Level I) Torquil- Group Leader (Energy) DarkSlayerKnight - Group Leader (Clairvoyants) DaPowerofDaMind - Group Leader (Elemental) Reveur of The Night - Group Leader (Empaths) HeroOfTheEightChakras - Mentor Level I (Energy) Naud Elfor - Mentor Level I (Group Energy) Torque007 - Apprentice Level I (Non-Elemental) vegeta8390 - Apprentice Level III (Elemental) QuasarWolf- Apprentice Level I (Non-Elemental) 4everysguy- Apprentice Level I (Non-Elemental) TyyGrrLily- Apprentice Level I (Elemental) DerpyChoas- Apprentice Level I (Elemental) DMNZ- Apprentice Level I (Elemental) Hydratamer - Apprentice Level II (Elemental) Macerahl - Apprentice Level I (Clairvoyants) someonewhowantstolearn- Apprentice Level II (Energy) GothGirl3579 - Apprentice Level I (Elemental) Hicksose - Apprentice Level I (Non-Elemental) Pyrobaby1996 - Apprentice Level I (Elemental) Kishenav - Apprentice Level I (Non-Elemental) Sandprodigy- Apprentice Level I (Elemental) Category:Group